1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic devices and more particularly pertains to a new Kokori fruit-based cosmetic system for decorating eyes of a user in a new, improved manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cosmetic devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,478; 5,382,433; 5,215,759; 4,857,304; 4,119,712; and 4,820,510.
In these respects, the Kokori fruit-based cosmetic system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating eyes of a user in a new, improved manner.